MassTass 10 Season 2 episode 9: There's a hole in the road.
Rook skidded across the floor as Dr Animo's T-Rex roared at him. The floor cracked under every step as the creature walked up to Rook's motionless body and was about to devour him... when Four Arms came and caught the t-rex's jaw. Four Arms: "I...don't...think so!" He punched the T-Rex and it stumbled, but did not fall. The t-rex charged and struck Four Arms and he went flying. He tried to stand up, but the creature bumped him. Suddenly Rook ran up to it and shot an electric wire onto the t-rex's mouth. It wrapped around it and electrocuted the animal. Four Arms: "Another job well done!" Four Arms put his foot on the creatures mouth as a show of victory, but suddenly the Dino's tail came around and whipped both Mass and Rook to the ground. It then stood up, ripped off the wire on its mouth and smashed a wall down and escaped. Mass: (Presses Omnitrix) Wildmutt roared and Rook hopped onto his back. Then Wildmutt chased after the escapee. The Dino was out on the streets now, instead of being in a warehouse and was smashing everything in its way, probably trying to get back to Animo. Wildmutt caught up to the T-Rex. Rook jumped onto its back and tried to fire another "lasso", but the dino's tail whipped Rook's proto-tool to the ground. Wildmutt tackled the t-Rex which was surprisingly quite small and they fell to the ground. The road cracked. Mass turned human. Rook: "Help Mass. I'm stuck!" Rook was caught underneath the toe of the t-rex. Mass was about to press down his Omnitrix to help Rook, but suddenly the earth shook. The paving from underneath the dino and Rook collapsed and they fell into a deep dark hole. Mass: "ROOK!!" Mass looked down it. The hole looked bottomless. Mass: "Please give me Jetray!" (presses Omnitrix). Echo Echo: "Why am I not surprised?" Echo Echo took a step back,then leaped into the hole. As he fell the hole started getting darker and darker and deeper and deeper. Mass thought that wherever the bottom was, he'd better prepare for a landing. Echo Echo blasted sound waves down into the hole until he was close to the bottom. When he finally reached the bottom the sound waves bounced back at Mass and slowed down his landing until he landed like a feather. Echo Echo: " We'll, that was easy!" Mass turned human. It was very dark at the bottom. He looked around and took a step forward,but there was a huge slope in front of him and Mass slipped and slid down it. Mass: "Woah!!!" Rook: "Mass!!!" Rook was sliding down the slope as well... with the t-Rex! Mass tried to grab Rook's hand, but they where moving too fast and Mass couldn't get a firm grip. Suddenly two tunnels where approaching. Mass didn't know which tunnel the t-Rex went through, but Rook slid into the tunnel on the right. Mass tried to follow, but he hit a bump and went through the left tunnel. then the slope ended and Mass landed hard out of the tube and onto the floor. He stood up and looked around. It was too dark to see anything. Mass: (presses Omnitrix). Chromastone ignited his hands and looked around. He realized that he was standing on a pathway... and over the edge was a dark abyss. He continued walking, but something caught his eye. There was a corner on the left side of him... and there was Rook, holding onto it from the side with his head popping out. Rook: "Help me!" Then something pulled Rook away. Chromastone followed him. He turned the corner. The same event occurred with another corner to the right, front of him. Mass thought this was strange. He turned this corner as well. Suddenly a huge fist punched Chromastone in the chest. He fell backwards. Then he looked up. The 'Rook' was actually a piece of a large jelly creature that had been stretched and morphed to look like Rook. It was a trap! Chromastone shot a laser, but it just went through the creature. Then it picked up Chromastone and flung him over the ledge. Luckily Chromastone grabbed the edge just in time and pulled himself up. But then the monster kicked him and he slid across the ground. Chromastone: "Looks like Chromastone isn't the right alien for this job" (presses Omnitrix). Rath: "Ohhhhh yeahhhh!! RATH!!" Rath charged and tackled the creature. It kicked him off, but Rath leaped back on-top of him and started punching his face again and again. The slime caught his fist and punched him hard backwards. Rath did a back flip and landed. Then he charged again. The monster stretched out its arm and tried to punch Rath, but he was too quick and kept dodging the punches. Then he leaped and sliced the monsters are off. It fell off the cliff. Rath looked at his blades. Rath: "Alright!!" Rath jumped on the monsters chest and sliced him everywhere. On the stomach, face, arm, legs. Suddenly the creature roared and fell apart into a pool of sludge. The Omnitrix timed out. Mass grinned and knelt down over the slime and examined it, but suddenly the ground shook as Dr Animo's T-rex turned the corner and spotted MassTass. It roared. Mass turned and ran. The dino chased. Mass ran and ran. He reached the edge.. and leaped off it. The dino staggered back, but Mass emerged.. as Bloxx!!! Bloxx: "Whoa. Haven't seen this guy for a long time!! Still not really sure what it does!" Suddenly the t-rex bit Bloxx's arm and flung him to the side. Bloxx stood up and stretched out his fist, punching the dino in the jaw. Bloxx: "OHHHH. So.. like Wildvine?" Th t-rex charged, but Bloxx skidded underneath its legs and kick-flipped him in the face. The dino charged and struck Bloxx. Bloxx was being pushed to the edge as he tried to punch back. It wasn't working. Mass was pushed off the ledge, but he hung onto the t-rex's face and they both fell off the ledge...down...down...down. Bloxx and the T-rex landed in a big batch of some sort of liquid. Bloxx emerged and turned human. The t-rex did not emerge. Mass turned.. to see two aliens with laser spears pointed at him standing there. Mass was taken to the leader of these aliens. Leader: "Who are you? Why have you come here!" Mass: "I'm MassTass 10. And I come from..... (looks up) ...above?" Leader: "My name is General Zeeblit. We are the Kranium... and you are to be executed for attacking our territory!" Mass: "Wait.... wha..?" Mass was taken to a jail-like prison and thrown in. Mass looked around... and spotted Rook! Rook: "Hello MassTass. Where have you been?" Mass: "ROOK!!! Am I glad to see you!" Rook: "These creatures are unaware of our abilities!" Mass: "Dont worry Rook. They soon will be!! (presses Omnitrix) Upchuck started devouring the bars of the cage. Then he let out a huge burp. Rook and Upchuck started running for the escape when suddenly Zeeblit appeared. Zeeblit: "I knew you would try to escape MassTass 10!" He kicked Upchuck in the stomach.. and he shot out an energy ball from his mouth straight into Zeeblit's face. He staggered backwards. Zeeblit: "That's it!! You will pay for what you have done today!!" Two guards appeared. Upchuck: (Presses Omnitrix). Cannonbolt spun round and round and round. So fast that he created a tornado. The two guards where swept in. They then flew out of it and cracked against a wall. Cannonbolt turned and grinned at Zeeblit. Zeeblit growled and clapped his hands. Suddenly a diamond staff flew strait at Zeeblit. He caught it and swirled it in his hands. Rook shot at Zeeblit. It reflected at hit Mass. He fell backwards. Rook ignited his sword from his Proto-tool. Zeeblit and Rook locked weapons. They both pushed, but Zeeblit was too strong and Rook was pushed back. Zeeblit swung his staff. Rook dodged and shot a wire which latched onto the staff. He pulled and the staff swept out of Zeeblit's hands. Rook caught it. Rook then swung the staff back and fourth at Zeeblit, but Zeeblit was fast and kept dodging. Then he managed to grab the staff out of Rook's hands. Then he kicked Rook to the ground. Zeeblit: "This ends now!" Suddenly Cannonbolt charged and smacked into Zeeblit. He skidded out of the room and to the edge of the 'liquid' pool. He started to step forward... but suddenly Dr Animo's T-rex leaped out of the water and chomped down on Zeeblit's leg. He yelled as the dino pulled him to the water. Zeeblit: "HELP...MEEEEE!!!" Mass, now human, rushed towards him and grabbed Zeeblit's hand. He tugged to try and free him, but it was too late. The t-rex was too strong and it pulled him into the water. Mass stared at the water. Neither the t-rex or Zeeblit surfaced. Mass returned to the room where he battled Zeeblit, with the staff. He helped Rook up. Rook: "Thanks... but what has happened to Zeeblit?" Mass: "He... uh.. took a dive..." Suddenly the room around him rumbled. The walls could no longer support the structure as they had been severely damaged. Mass: "C'mon. Let's go!" Rook and Mass ran from the room. The Kranium's where fleeing into underground tunnels to escape the falling structures around them. Mass looked up to where he had entered this place. Mass: " Need something that can fly. Need something that can fly! (presses Omnitrix). Rook gasped as Stretch Neck appeared from the green glow of Mass's Omnitrix. He picked up Rook and put him onto his back... then took off towards the hole in the road. He flew out of the Kranium's world, out of the weird temple, through the tunnels and finally out of the hole that appeared in the road. He landed and Rook jumped off. Rook: "We cannot just leave this gaping hole here. It is a safety hazard!' Stretch-neck: "Yeah, and luckily I have just the alien who can help us (presses Omnitrix). Sludge-Hammer appeared and created a huge sphere off sludge. He then threw it down the hole. It burst open and filled the hole to the top. Then the Omnitrix timed out. Mass sat on the ground. Mass: "Fewww. That was harddddd work. (Turn's to Rook) Mr Smoothies Rook?" Rook: "Gaaahh... fine." Then they left. MassTass, Rook.... and the staff. Meanwhile underneath the road and down the escaping tunnels from the Kranium's world a new leader approached the citizens. ????: "MassTass 10 thinks he is so powerful. So brave. But we will show him..... yes.... we..will...show..him!!" Main Events Mass discovers a secret world underneath the Road of Bellwood. A new race of aliens was discovered. The leader of the Kranium's ( General Zeeblit) was killed. Characters MassTass 10 Rook Dr Animo's T-rex The Kranium (Species) General Zeeblit New Kranium leader Aliens Used Four Arms ( Off-screen Transformation) Wildmutt Echo Echo (Season 2 Debut) (Accidental Transformation. Selected alien was Jetray) Chromastone Rath Upchuck (Season 2 Debut) Cannonbolt Stretch-Neck (Season 2 Debut) Sludge Hammer (Season 2 Debut) Category:Episodes